


My Weakness Is That I Care Too Much

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien!Lance, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blue adores her paladin and will kick your ass if you hurt him, Lance (Voltron) Has Two Moms, M/M, Merman!Lance, One of them is an alien mermaid, Sorry it kind of happened, minor alpha/beta/omega themes, well actually he has the potential to have four moms if we add lion mom and space mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Team Voltron finds out Keith isn’t the only alien paladin. Gonna be a series of loosely related fics about (half) Alien!LanceTitle may be subject to change and rating may raise





	1. Intro/Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Pushing at the Pool!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318917) by [AbandonedLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary). 



> There is a severe lack of Alien!Lance stories. So here we are.
> 
> This chapter is gonna be a bit jumpy, but it's in chronological order. This chapter is mostly filler so I can more properly jump into the team finding out about Lance's alien blood.  
> Italics are mostly used for Blue speaking and words in another language (Spanish most likely)
> 
> Edit: Added a scene to hopefully make the transition smoother.

Lance clapped his hands a couple times, mumbling some silly words. Then the pain in Hunk’s scraped knee faded away. His eyes widen and his mouth opened in an ‘o’. “How did you do that?” he asked.

Lance grinned widely, showing he was missing a couple teeth already. “Space magic,” he replied. “Can’t heal like my mom, but I can make it not hurt.”

“Magic isn’t real idiot,” another kid called at them. That kid being the one who had originally pushed Hunk down.

Lance’s smile dropped and he stood back up. “Yeah it is!” he yelled back. Despite being much shorter than the other kids, Lance wasn’t afraid. He stood tall, staying between the other boys and Hunk.

One of the bully’s friend snorted. “Maybe in Mexico, it is.”

“I’m from Cuba!” Lance snarled, balling his fists up. “Magic is real, but you can’t do it because you are such a jerk,” he stepped forward, getting into the other kid’s face.

The ‘leader’ pushed Lance, who toppled onto his bottom. “Back off, you are still the new kid. Don’t want to make a bad impression,” he sneered. His friend snickered.

Lance glared at him before his blue eyes flashed. He started to scream, tears falling down his cheeks. He raised his hands to wipe the tears half heartedly, making the bigger kids snicker at their ‘win’.

“What is going on here?” The boys straightened up, turning to see an angry looking recess teacher glaring at them.

Lance was quick to his feet, racing over to her side. He grabbed the bottom of her coat as he sniffled loudly. “I just wanted to play with them. But they pushed me down,” he spoke through his tears. “I just wanted some new friends,” he added, his lip wiggling.

The recess teacher’s eyes softened on him. “Oh honey, it’s okay,” she said, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe his face. “I’m sure you will make some friends soon,” she shushed. Lance burrowed his head into her arms. She turned her eyes over to the wide eyed boys. “And I’m sure your parents are going to wonder why their boys would be picking on another student,” she said less kindly.

Hunk took a deep breath before entering the situation. “Miss Rachel, I’m in Lance’s class. I can walk him back to the classroom... if you want,” he said a bit meekly. The woman smiled, before asking Lance if that was alright. He gave a small nod. He walked over, grabbing Hunk’s hand.

As soon as they entered the building, Lance wiped his face with his sleeve and smiled. “Hopefully they won’t be bothering us again anytime soon.” Hunk blinked in surprise at how fast Lance recovered. “I couldn’t win a fight against both of them. Adults hate when people make kids cry. So problem solved,” he continued, as if he realized Hunk didn’t immediately get it. Hunk couldn’t help but smile which made Lance’s smile widen. “Lance Mcclain, I think we will be buddies?”

“Hunk Garrett.”

\---

Hunk had never seen Lance so relaxed. Lance was always moving. He had bundles of energy. He was one of seven kids. He picked fights with anyone who dared to tease his siblings or Hunk. He was on the school’s soccer team during the spring and fall, swam for his community center, and walked dogs (and a cat) for brownies and cookies year round. Hunk wasn’t sure if Lance slept half the time.

However right now, Lance was sitting on the beach with his eyes closed and a soft smile. Feeling the light breeze in his hair, breathing in the smell of the sea, warmed by the sun’s rays. Hunk almost didn’t want to tell him that lunch was ready, just because of how peaceful his best friend looked.

Lance looked over his shoulder, noticing Hunk. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you were there bud,” he said. Hunk waved it off with a smile. As soon as he mentioned food, Lance was on his feet. They walked back up the beach, towards where Hunk’s aunt was waiting for them. He was glad his family was willing to invite Lance along on their trip home to Hawaii. It wasn’t Cuba’s Varadero Beach, but Lance seemed thrilled to be here regardless.

\---

“Mom...” Lance called, opening the door to her study without knocking.

“Ah, Lance. How was schoo-” His mom, Noa started, smiling at him.

“What are omegas and alphas?” Lance blurted out.

His mom froze for a moment before she sighed. He gestured him closer. Lance quickly stepped into her arms, letting her pet his hair. He trilled softly which made her chuckle. “My kind has two distinct labels; sex and caste. Humans have the sex labels, male and female as you know,” she started.

“Biological reproduction organs,” Lance said before lowering his voice. “penis and vagina stuff.”

Noa chuckled at his embarrassment of the words. He had only learned them recently during a sex ed class. “Yes Lance. Caste is kind of like sex. You are born in one of the groups; alphas, betas, and omegas. Each caste displays certain traits and are separated onto a hierarchy of sorts-”

“Like boys making more money than girls a lot of the time?” Lance interrupted again.

“Yes, like that. But as you are dominantly human, you probably won’t really show any specific traits of castes,” she explained before pausing. “Where did you hear about this?” she asked.

“Loraine.”

“What was she saying about it?” Noa asked.

“That it was a cultural thing from your home. She says she is an alpha and I’m probably an omega,” Lance replied. “What traits do I have from being an omega?”

Noa’s hand stopped stroking Lance’s hair. She didn’t want to think about how her son would be treated. Omegas didn’t get as much freedom as the other castes. Their lives were so restricted. “Omegas are usually the kindest caste,” she started softly, tilting Lance’s eyes up to meet hers. “They are passionate and love their families so much. They are understanding and reach out to others. They give great advice and comfort those that they can,” Noa gave her son the warmest smile she could muster. Lance looked delighted.

“What about alphas? Bet Loraine doesn’t have as many great traits as me,” he chirped.

“Alphas are known for their strength. They are charismatic, normally natural leaders. They are protective of those close to them. They have the power to defend-”

“Are most pilots and commanders alphas?” Lance looked a bit confused, a frown tugging his lips.

“Yes, but not all of them,” Noa was rushing to figure out how to assure him he could be whatever he wanted.

“Do you know if any omegas became pilots?” Lance asked. Noa could almost feel her heart break, but she couldn’t lie. She shook her head ‘no’. She was surprised when his eyes lit up. “I will be the first omega pilot then. The kindest, most passionate, understanding pilot ever.”

Noa chuckled, agreeing with him. She was glad that humans didn’t have the castes. Her son would be so much happier without that pressure. Without knowing how little freedom omegas had.

\---

“Mama! Mom!” Lance yelled, rushing into the dining room. He had a handful of mail in his hands, one of them being an official looking envelope. He was smiling widely. “I got in!”

His mama, Maria was in his personal space in an instant, hugging him. “I knew you would, _hijo,_ ” she kissed his forehead.

“You have completed the first step to becoming a pilot,” Noa congratulated him, trilling softly.

“I am being started in cargo pilot, but I am going to move up quick,” Lance was practically bouncing at this point, grinning nonstop. Then he paused. “I have to call Hunk! His letter should be here too,” he pulled away from his parents. He rushed into the living room, grabbing the phone.

“He’s growing up so fast,” Maria sighed.

“He’s only 16, _hermosa_. He’s still your baby regardless,” Noa wrapped her arm around Maria’s waist, giving her a peck on the lips.

“Still, he might be off in space in the next few years. Loraine and Marco are close, but Lance may be off so far away-”

“He has to graduate before that. We have plenty of time with him, relax _hermosa_.”

\---

The Castle of Lions would probably never be home. Lance had accepted that. He did try his best to make it as homely as he could. A difficult task since he hadn’t grabbed much before following Pidge to the rooftops. Everything except for the clothes on his back and whatever was in his pockets was foreign, alien; nothing had the comforting memories of family or Earth. Lance went from being a phone call away from the comforts of his mom’s voice, from a day trip out to the beach on a rare day off, from all the foods he loved, from so much; to being in the middle of the universe with friends fighting a ten thousand year old war. Almost all of his normal support had been torn away from him. He couldn’t even reach out for Hunk who was hurting all the same. He couldn’t show he was weak and tired.

Everyday was either intense training or fighting what could be their last battle. Sore muscles and periods in the pods were common. Shiro and Keith fought in their free time. Pidge tinkered. Hunk did his own bit of tinker or creating new dishes. Allura and Coran were keeping the castle in top form and watching for distress signals and galra patrols.

Lance mostly just took walks, hung around with the others till they got annoyed, or laid on one of Blue’s paws for a chat. He didn’t have any hobbies. Not that he could take back up again. Nothing to keep his hands busy or his mind off his worries. All he had was stories to trade with Blue in his downtime.

That changed a bit when Lance discovered a ‘spa’ on one of his walks. Multiple pools of different depths and temperatures. Dozens of items to beautify himself. Almost like the spa days he had back home with his family. It was a slight comfort. Plus quite a few of the pools were big enough for him to stretch out and exercise his other half.

\---

Lance’s head was fuzzy. He remembered attacking Zarkon’s main command center, and escaping through the wormhole. Then everything got fuzzy. Flashing lights, Blue’s rush of panic, his own scream, then silence. Blinking his eyes open slowly, everything was dark. Taking a couple breaths, Lance could see a bit better. Not because the lights flickered back on, because his eyes were adjusting. He was in the cockpit still. Blue was silent though. Everything was cold, discomforting actually. Blue was never this quiet. Lance forced the panic down. He was okay. Blue was probably just resting more deeply after whatever happened. She would wake up soon. They would be okay.

\---

“You are a paladin of Voltron?” Lance nodded at the question, trying to ignore the disbelieving alien to his right. He did kind of owe him. Thimba was the leader of an alien group on this planet that found him and Blue. After a bit of chatting, Lance reluctantly agreed to go with them. They offered food and shelter as well as fixing Blue up. He couldn’t help but feel watched though. Not like the aliens saw him as a threat, but more hungrily. Lance was all about flirting with cute aliens, but all the attention was making his skin crawl.

“Oh, I get it. You are filling in while they find a proper paladin. Your energy matches up enough so Voltron can be formed till the actual paladin is located,” Thimba commented, looking more satisfied.

Lance frowned. “I am her proper paladin,” he corrected.

Thimba only chuckled at him, patting his head like he was a child. “Of course of course darling,” he waved off. Lance wished he paid more attention when he watched Hunk and Pidge work. He needed Blue up and running again.

\---

Lance had been having lunch when he felt a groggy but familiar presence in the back of his mind. He stood up and rushed out of the room, ignoring everyone’s calls after him. He didn’t stop till he was at Blue’s front paws. She purred softly.

_Are you alright?_

Lance could feel the waves of worry. He pushed them away. “I’m fine girl. I was more worried you. You seemed pretty beat up...” he looked at his feet. It was partially his fault for not landing them safely. Blue reassured him, her soothing purrs echoing in his mind.

“One of the voltron lions. Such an honor,” Thimba marveled.

Unlike usual, purring at the praise, this time Blue seemed to stiffen. She didn’t like Thimba. Lance rubbed his hand over her paw, which was a comfort but not enough. Blue forced the particle barrier up, protecting her paladin from the aliens.

\---

Blue whined softly. Lance whined back at a higher pitch, frowning. “I’ll be fine Blue. I will be back in less than an hour. You know I have to eat.”

_ I don’t trust them. _

“Aren’t you supposed to be the friendly one?” Lance couldn’t help but chuckle.

_ Yes. But I don’t trust those with possible ill intentions. I don’t want you to get hurt. _

“I will be fine. I can take care of myself for a little bit,” Lance said. “I’m capable,” he mumbled. Almost immediately his head was filled with reassurance and a sense of calm.

_ Of course you are capable my cub. Very capable. But I want you to rely on me, just as I rely on you as my paladin. _

“Then can you trust me to get some food and come back. If I get in trouble, you would know pretty quick.”

Blue hesitated but lowered the particle barrier with a low rumble.

_ I trust you my cub. _

\--- ( **non-con part starts here if you wanna skip** )  
“I can give you so much.”

"Don't touch me," Lance snapped.

"Omegas love to be handled, fucked till they are full and messy. Deny it as much as you like. It's in your nature," Thimba purred, moving forward to further trap Lance in the corner. "Just give in, you'll love it darling." he reached a hand out to cup Lance's cheek.

Lance turned his head to the side, biting down on the rough skin. His dull human teeth wouldn't have even made a dent, but Lance wasn't completely human at the moment. The other torn his hand back, deep green blood dripping down his fingers. His three eyes narrowed before he let out a snarl, lunging at Lance. Lance screamed at the burning pain of a bite just below his Adam's apple. Clawed fingers snatched his hands up easily, slamming them above his head.

"A little fire is fun, but a bad omega gets burned if they don't listen," Thimba growled into his throat, biting down on another soft spot. Lance cried out, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.  
One clawed hand tore his shirt to shreds, leaving trailing red marks. Lance closed his eyes, trying to just breath through his sobs. “Omegas are weak. Not fit for anything other than producing kids for their alphas,” Thimba snarled, digging his claws into Lance’s stomach.

The hand just reached his pants when there was a booming crash. The weight on Lance disappeared. Then he felt cold metal against his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw Blue. She nuzzled him softly, barely moving her giant head. Lance could hear her reassuring purr echo in his head, helping him calm down. She sat with him for a couple minutes before opening her mouth to let him into the cockpit. Lance felt safe, held in her warm, loving embrace with her soothing words flowing freely into his mind. Blue took him away, somewhere safer.  
  
\--- **(non-con is over if you skipped. It may be referenced to later though)**  
"Blue, I need to ask you something."

_Yes Lance?_

"Was I really meant to be your paladin?"

_Of course you are my cub._

“Why?”

_Your heart, your spirit. You inspired trust in your team mates. You believed in me as soon as we met. You see good in people. You are confident that the team will pull through somehow. You embody one of the most important quality I know. Faith. Trust. Hope. You may have doubts in your own abilities, but when you are needed, you are there. Voltron started with you, my cub. The paladins came together because you brought them together._

“Even if I’m an omega.”

_If other omegas are anything like you, I would have gladly taken one as my pilot. However I don’t want another paladin. I wish to remain with you as long as possible. I will never regret choosing you as my paladin. Lance, why are you crying? I didn’t mean to upset you._

“No no Blue. Thanks. I needed to hear that right now.”

\---

You’d think a giant mechanical space lion wouldn’t be very buoyant. You’d be wrong, at least in Blue’s case. She swam easily, her head rarely bobbing under the surface as she kept her attention on Lance. Her paladin having a good time, swimming around the endless waters, completely unrestricted. Simply working off his energy, keeping his mind off the event from a couple hours ago. Not a worry in the galaxy, as Blue checked the planet carefully for any hostilities to her cub. The biggest and strongest creature were giant water snakes that liked playing. Lance had compared them to puppies.

Normally Blue would be a bit more concerned about returning to her sisters. However Lance had a bad experience, so she wasn’t going to push him to fly. She couldn’t get them much further on her own. She just had to hope the castle got close enough to catch her signal. Her cub could rest in her cockpit, but there wasn’t much rations left to feed him.

Sensing Lance in front of her jaw, Blue trilled softly to him. He trilled back, wet hands touching her muzzle. She tilted her head back a bit before opening her mouth. Lance crawled in, dragging his lower body a bit. Once he was safely standing and walking to the cockpit, Blue closed her mouth and swam somewhere more secluded. She wasn’t surprised when Lance fell asleep. It had been a long day and an emotional couple hours. She purred for him, hoping to comfort any ill minded dreams.

Lance slept soundly till Blue poked at his thoughts.

_I can sense the castle. I believe my coms should be running._

“Thanks Blue,” he said, patting her dash gently before his fingers were off to make their call.


	2. Alteans Suspect Something's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets up with the rest of his team, including a distraught Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't complete shit. The election was bumming me out majorly so most of this was a fluff vent lacking most of the fluff.

“Lance, get away from the water!” Allura cried.

Lance didn’t react quickly enough and he disappeared from sight. Then he resurfaced, looking a bit wetter but his shoulders shook with laughter. Deep blue scaled bodies partially surfaced around Lance, moving in little waves. Allura blinked in surprise before confusion overtook her expression.

“Elamoians have become rather friendly,” Coran chuckled, watching one of the creature catch Lance on its head, lifting him out of the water. Then it tilted its head back, letting Lance slide back into the water with a splash. The paladin chuckled again before starting to swim back to the small island the castle was landed on. The creatures followed, nipping at his clothes and trying to tug him back out to the deeper waters they played in.

Lance pulled away from them, climbing up onto the rock. He was only wearing the black undersuit of his uniform. There were visible tears, but most of them had been patched up hastily. The smile on his lips didn’t completely met his eyes. “Hey,” he greeted, his tone a bit unsteady. “Miss me much princess?” he added, widening his grin and winking.

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes, letting a relieved smile slip. Lance might be physically beat up, but he was fine. As quickly as the relief came, it was gone again. “Where’s your lion?” A huge mechanical lion shouldn’t be hard to find, especially given how little land there was to lay on.

Her question was answered as Blue splashed above the water. Her legs padded her over to the rock where the castle was landed. The Elamoians circled her, helping push her along. She stopped in front of the rock, pressing her muzzle into Lance’s open palms. “Blue’s the water lion, she was taking a swim like I was,” Lance said, a soft smile on his lips and his eyes hooded out of affection for his lion.

Allura was just awestruck by how quickly Lance’s bond had progressed. It took years for trust to build, to allow the paladin to perceive through their lions. It took decades for the lion to be able to move on its own. Well they could move on a rare occasion if it was the only option to protect their paladin. Lance and Blue had only been flying together a couple months and they had progressed rapidly. Allura could feel affection rolling off Blue in powerful waves. The pair were truly outstanding, regardless of Lance’s odd personality.

\---

“This can’t be right,” Coran muttered, typing into the computer some more.

“What can’t be right?” Allura asked, walking over to look over his shoulder.

“Lance’s data is off. The other paladins all have similar patterns in their coding. Lance’s data is different though. I noticed the occurrence before, but I had assumed it was an effect of the crystal explosion,” Coran explained, pointing out the different sequence with his finger.

“I will bring it up with Pidge, she seems to have a better understanding of these biological factors,” the princess said, glancing over at Lance. He looked peaceful in the pod, tension dropped from his shoulders and eyes gently closed. “I will wait till we find the others though. I doubt the anomaly is dangerous...”

“No need to cause unnecessary worry,” Coran agreed, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

\---

They found Hunk a couple days after Lance. Within a week, they had Shiro back too and Black was in for some serious repairs. Keith and Red were still missing, now over two weeks since the team had been split up. Red was either too far for the distress signal to reach them or too broken to release a signal. Either option was terrifying. Though he didn’t say a word, everyone could tell Shiro was putting on the blame on himself. Even as the others tried to assure him it wasn’t.

Pidge and Hunk spent most of their time searching for Red’s signal, scanning solar systems at a time. Allura divided her time between helping searching for Keith and repairing the defenses with Coran. Shiro was almost always training to the point of exhaustion. Lance took up the duty of bring everyone food and blankets, trying to make sure they took care of themselves. If anyone was paying a bit more attention, they would notice Lance wasn’t glowing anymore, his eyes were framed with heavy circles, and he slept in Blue’s hangar every night.

Almost a month after the split, the castle system finally picked up Keith’s signal. His signal was on a Galra colony surrounded by other Galra controlled planets. They couldn’t just take the castle down for pick up like they did for the others.

After quite a bit of arguing, Lance and Pidge were heading out to get Keith. Shiro was forced to rest despite his desperation to help. Allura and Coran took up the helm to provide cover fire for the two paladins. The wormhole was ready to be fired for a quick escape. Hunk was down in the hangar, getting ready for the wreck that would be the Red Lion.

Pidge used her cloaking mechanization to head towards Keith’s location while Lance made some noise as he attacked bases in the opposite direction. Looping around fighters, and firing at weak points of the buildings, Lance left a rain of destruction in his path. Blue was on full alert to protect her worried paladin from his own tunnel vision.

Lance’s ears were ringing from the explosions all around him by the time Pidge confirmed she had Keith and his lion. A rough flight given the minimum size difference between the two lions. Allura and Coran laid coverfire to ease the process a bit. Lance pushed Blue a bit harder to try to keep the Galra focusing on them over their weaken friends.

Blue had taken a few hits too much by the time they were finally cleared to disengage. They barely managed to slip away from the fighters before the wormhole was opening, Lance following the castle through rather than attempting to land in the hangar. It was a bit of a shaky ride due to Blue’s damage, but Lance could barely feel his limbs at this point anyway.

Blue landed herself after they exited the wormhole, trying to gently push Lance’s mind away from hers. She liked being so in sync with her precious cub, but he needed to focus on himself. His body was just as exhausted as the rest of the team and now quite battered around. Majority of his thoughts were locked down for a singular driving motive that was now ending. After his reunion with Keith, Blue was determined to get him a quick run in a healing pod before a couple days of rest even if she had to fight free-pawed.

“Everyone’s alright,” Lance muttered, more to himself in relief than anything. Blue purred quietly in his mind as he shakily got to his feet. “Everyone’s gonna be okay”

\---

“Why isn’t he coming out?” Hunk asked, glancing at the others.

“... I am not sure,” Allura said, her voice quaking slightly.

“Keith?” Shiro called again, knocking on Red’s jaw. The noise echoed around the hangar without an answer.

“Green checked the heat signature, he  _ is _ in there,” Pidge said. “He might be hurt. Can’t you convince Red to open up or something?” she turned towards Allura with pleading eyes. Shiro looked back at them, worry radiating off of him.

“I can try,” Allura took a deep breath before approaching the lion. Shiro took a couple steps back to let her closer. She placed a hand on Red’s muzzle and closed her eyes. There was a long moment of silence. “She won’t open up-”

“Why not?” Pidge yelled.

“... Keith told her not to,” Allura turned towards them. She wasn’t even bothering to keep a strong face up.

“But we are his friends? We need to make sure he’s alright!” Lance cried out, stomping his foot and almost lost his balance. Hunk quickly grabbed his arm to straighten him back up. Lance pulled away, striding over to the lion with dark eyes. “I don’t give a damn what Keith said. We are worried sick. If you care about his wellbeing, then open up so we can check on the idiot loner. Open up!” he shouted, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he banged on Red’s jaw. “Keith, come out here right now! You stupid mullet! We are your friends and have been worried about you and you can’t even bother to see us. I thought we bonded you jerk!”

Red’s jaw clicked before sliding open. Lance scrambled inside, quickly followed by Allura and Shiro. Marching straight into the slightly caved in cockpit, a flash of purple surprised the blue paladin. “I couldn’t be your friend, not now,” Keith’s voice was hoarse, like he had been crying. “Not when I’m like thi-” Lance marched over, swiveling Keith’s chair around to face him.

Galra. Galra with a mullet. Lance threw his arms around Keith, squeezing him into a tight hug. “Who gives a shit! You are purple and fuzzy. Still an ass. Still the red paladin. Still Keith,” Lance snapped, burrowing his wet face into Keith’s shoulder despite the itch it brought to his nose. He felt Shiro’s hand brush his back as their leader joined the hug. Allura was there in a moment. Pidge and Hunk pushed their way into the squeeze a minute later. Coran was only a second behind them in the hug pile. Keith was blabbering something, but through his tears and the mass of limbs; the words didn’t matter that much. Keith was Keith, furry or not. They accepted the gremlin Pidge, of course they’d keep their emo alien cat-bat. If he ever tried to leave, he would have quite the struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of alien Lance. Next chapter will probably take a bigger time skip and will probably be shorter more snapshot stuff.  
> Also Elamoians are basically Guppy from tumblr (http://artofkelseywooley.tumblr.com/post/151146484665/strixmoonwing-lupintyde-artofkelseywooley#notes)

**Author's Note:**

> Thimba means 'lion hunter'... it amused me
> 
> Expect lots of bonding between Lance and Blue... sorry Hunk, but she is his BF. And possibly some romance with Keith and/or Shiro because I'm sucker for them.


End file.
